


A Little Extra Is Just Right

by annejumps



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Comeplay, Docking, Foreskin Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Arthur's fascination with Eames' foreskin, as mentioned in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/727849">My beating heart bounds with exulting motion</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Extra Is Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno).

Eames awoke to the decidedly noticeable sensation of his foreskin being played with. The culprit was revealed to be Arthur, unsurprisingly (and reassuringly), as it was he whom Eames had gone to bed with the night before.

“May I help you?” Eames asked mildly, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

Arthur was toying with him in a manner that was quickly making Eames erect, and thus was causing the foreskin to be pulled back rather a lot. Arthur started playing with the head of his cock instead, and at that point Eames was definitely fully erect.

“Now look what you’ve done,” he mock-grumbled.

“Mm.” Wholly unrepentant, Arthur stroked a fingertip around the circumference of Eames’ foreskin. Eames twitched and rolled over. “What? I like it.”

“I’ve just woken up, Arthur. I’m not prepared to be examined like a medical oddity,” Eames said into the pillow. Accidentally grinding his erection into the mattress wasn’t the best idea, he reflected.

“You’re not a medical oddity,” Arthur said, sounding surprised. Arthur himself was circumcised (he was both American and Jewish) and Eames could understand his fascination from an intellectual standpoint, but it was true that Eames had a sizeable foreskin, and while he wasn’t ashamed -- nothing he could do about it, other than the obvious, unpleasant option -- he’d been made to feel self-conscious about it in his youth, and didn’t especially relish the notion of returning to that feeling. Arthur stroked his hip, and Eames rolled over again.

“Let’s go shower,” Arthur said.

That was unexpected, but they did have a meeting at nine. He followed Arthur to the bathroom, and brought himself down to have a piss. They brushed their teeth and got in under the spray. Once they’d soaped up and rinsed off, Arthur craftily found his cock again and fondled him until he was hard once more, kissing him all the while, making a point of playing with his foreskin. Eames sighed into the kiss, resigned.

But Arthur stopped, and turned off the water. “Meeting’s postponed,” he said. “I’ve made an executive decision.”

They hadn’t left the shower. “I want to try something,” Arthur began. “Something I’ve seen in porn.”

Eames raised a brow. Arthur took hold of his cock once more. “I want to fuck your foreskin,” he said bluntly, putting his other hand on Eames’ stomach to get him to lean back against the tile.

“Let’s get it out of your system, then,” Eames agreed, feeling his ears turn pink. Arthur just chuckled and kissed him.

Arthur slipped his fingertips under Eames’ foreskin, gently stretching and pulling, making Eames shiver in reaction, and take a light hold of Arthur’s upper arms. Arthur crowded him against the tile, both of them looking down at Eames’ cock between them. Eames never tired of the sight of Arthur’s hand on him.

Eames was ludicrously hard and leaking over Arthur’s fingertips as he withdrew them and held the head of his own cock to the head of Eames’. That had Eames inhaling suddenly and sharply, the tip of his cock rubbing tightly against the tip of Arthur’s. Arthur pulled gently and slowly at Eames’ foreskin again, pulling it up snugly around the head of his own cock.

“Jeez,” Arthur remarked, still looking down, rapt. “Can it--”

Deftly, still holding loosely onto Eames’ foreskin, Arthur nudged his cock with a finger to get it slipping slowly around inside the foreskin. Eames made himself take a deep breath. Something about seeing their cocks so very, very close, nerve endings practically connecting to each other, was threatening to make him awfully sentimental.

Arthur found an angle he liked and slowly, carefully started thrusting, bracing himself on the wall with one hand and the other still holding them in place, although he probably didn’t need it; perhaps he knew Eames liked to look at his fingers. “You’re being quiet,” he observed, pressing a kiss to Eames’ mouth. “It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

Arthur knew that if it hurt, Eames would have made that clear. “No, no. It actually feels... really lovely,” Eames said.

“It really does,” Arthur agreed. “Do you mind if I--” He started moving a touch faster. With a shuddering breath, Eames shook his head. “No. Yes. Please do.”

Arthur chuckled, bit briefly at his earlobe, and then rested his forehead against Eames’ when Eames looked down again. Eames’ hands moved to Arthur’s hips, almost without his realizing it. Locks of Arthur’s hair were hanging down between them, dripping.

After a time of this, going faster, Arthur was starting to pant, ever so slightly. “I’m... surprised how far in there I can go,” he chuckled breathlessly. “Fuck, this feels amazing. Smooth, slick, tight... God. I want you to come,” he added. “Jerk yourself off if you need to. I want you to come, and get it all over me, and then I’m gonna come inside your fucking foreskin, Eames, fuck.”

Arthur’s dirty talk wasn’t especially creative, but it was effective nonetheless. Eames got a hand around himself and started wanking off in tight strokes, in time with Arthur’s thrusts. Arthur still held on to Eames’ foreskin with a light grip as they moved in tandem.

“I do love our teamwork,” Eames breathed. “Oh, fuck, going to come, fuck,” he hissed under his breath suddenly, something about the friction catching at him, causing a tightening in his balls.

“Yeah, come on,” Arthur murmured low and urgent, kissing his jaw, his neck.

Eames came, his other arm going around Arthur as he milked out the last of his orgasm, and then Arthur was moving faster, his hand tightening around his cock as he fucked into it and into Eames’ foreskin, lightly biting at Eames’ neck as he did, breath hot on his skin. “Fuck,” he breathed out, thrusts slowing as he allowed himself a filthy few slides in their combined come, shuddering lightly.

“Yeah, this was a good idea,” Arthur said finally.

“Yes, but for the fact that we have a meeting at nine,” Eames teased, leaning his head back against the tile. His knees were a little weak.

“Fuck the meeting,” Arthur said, carefully rolling back Eames’ foreskin and pulling out, looking down in fascination at the pearlescent blobs clinging to the heads of their cocks. He reached out a finger to scoop up a good bit of the commingled come, and tasted it. Eames blinked at him, and Arthur held a finger to Eames’ lips. “I know you don’t give a shit about the meeting,” he said, watching Eames’ tongue as he licked his fingertip.

“Well, I do like to _appear_ professional,” Eames said, before giving Arthur’s fingertip a good suck.

Arthur took up a wet flannel to clean them, dropped it to the floor of the tub to land with a slapping sound, and cupped Eames’ jaw to kiss him, smiling. “I’m going to be thinking about this all through the meeting,” he mock-groused.

“Serves you right for waking me up,” Eames returned, grinning back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/) and Liz for all your help!


End file.
